Thinking Back on the Past
by Disney Freak1
Summary: After "I'll Always Remember You". After revealing herself as Hannah on "The Tonight Show," Miley remembers what she's gone through. Oliver returns briefly. Messe/Loliver. Mackson/Mannah friendship. Title based on "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.
1. Chapter 1: Hannah Revealed

_Thinking Back on the Past_

Chapter 1: Hannah Revealed

Miley Stewart hugged Jesse tearfully. She had just revealed herself as Hannah Montana on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno". "You are amazing," Jesse whispered to her. "Even when you're yourself," he teared up.

Miley smiled a weak smile, still tearing up. Jesse grabbed her head and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair gently. "You really think so?" she sobbed. "I know so," he smiled back. "I love you, Miley Stewart."

"I love you, too, Jesse," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Behind Jesse, Miley could see Hannah smiling at her. "Hey," she looked back at Jesse, "Hannah's happy." Jesse looked behind him. He sees nothing but the audience, who were still tearing up after her performance of _"Wherever I Go."_

"You see Hannah?" he asked, confused. "Yeah, I see Hannah. She's looking at me, smiling." She looked back to see nothing there. "Where'd she go?" she asked to herself. Then she looked at her wig, sitting on the stool she was sitting on before her performance. Walking up to it, she picks it up and holds it close to her heart.

Later, at a bar, people are looking over at Miley. "That's the Miley girl," one patron pointed out. "It is," another replied in shock. "What's she doing here?" the other asked. "I don't know," the friend shrugged.

Miley looked up at the friends, sitting on the barstool. "I'm here, thinking back on the past. I've had a lot of great times as Hannah," she smiled, looking back at her friends. Jesse smiled as he held her hand, Jackson and Lilly shared a sympathetic look, and Robby Ray took Miley's other hand.

"I guess it's true that time's flying by too fast," Robby Ray sighed. "I remember the day you told Lilly you were Hannah." "Oh, yeah," Lilly sighed. "That was the most amazing day of my life."

_Lilly spotted Hannah's charm bracelet. "Hey, I have a lucky bracelet just like that! Of course, mine says 'Lilly' on the back…" She flipped it over to find her name inscribed on the back. "…just like that." She slowly wiped Hannah's face, which felt guilty. "Tada!" Hannah replied, revealing Miley behind the blonde wig and makeup._

"I remember she got so mad when she found out why you didn't tell her," Jackson replied. "But, eventually, Lilly came around," Robby Ray smiled. He then chuckled, "And then she started tagging along as Lola." The group chuckled as Lilly held her purple wig close.

Suddenly, Lilly's phone rang. "It's Oliver!" she gasped. "You think he saw it?" she asked. "Only one way to find out," Miley sighed, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. I just saw you revealing yourself as Hannah," Oliver responded, on the back of the Tepid Funk tour bus. Oliver had been asked to join the band for six months, and there were three more months to go tour.

"Hey, Oliver. You saw me?" Miley smiled. "Yeah," Oliver replied, "It must have not been easy to do that." "It wasn't, trust me. But I know Hannah would've wanted it." "I'm sure she would've, Miley. You're a good friend. Remember when you told me?"

_Hannah, who had been chewing licorice gum, blew a big bubble. Oliver nervously tried to keep his composure, meeting the love of his life. "Oh, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice!" _

_Hannah continued blowing the bubble until popped all over his face. Oliver shouted, trying to get it off, but instead fell backwards. Hannah approached him, angrily. "How do you like me now?" she shouted. _

_Oliver gets up, and rips the black mass off his face. "I still love you!" he replied. Hannah got even more angry. "What does it take with you? What more do I have to do?" She grabbed him. "You and Hannah Montana are never gonna be together!" "Why not?" he asked._

_Hannah loosened her grip and calmly replied. "Because…" She looked around, and then took her glasses… and her hair off? Miley is now standing in front of him. She continued, "…I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley." Oliver gasped in shock and slowly fainted. Miley looked at him and shrugged, "Ok, well, that went well." _

Laughing, Oliver and Miley thought back on the event. "And your stupid excuse for not having anything to eat that day really took the cake." "Hey, it was my first time seeing you! Forgive me if I don't know how to react!" Oliver protested. Miley sighed, "Whatever, Oliver."

"Anyway," Oliver rolled his eyes. "I really wanted to let you know, I'm proud of you. Well, me and Mike." Oliver had had enough of Miley and Lilly being backstage together as their other personalities, Hannah and Lola Luftnagle, so Lilly borrowed the stage manager's clothes and passed him off as Mike Stanley III.

Miley laughed. "Thanks, Oliver. And tell Mike thanks, too." "I will," Oliver smiled. "Oh, and the guys really loved what you did. They totally respect you. They want Hannah to tour with them next year. Think you could do that?" Miley smiled. "I'd love to, but…" she looked around at her friends, who wanted to know what was going on.

"…I don't think so, Oliver. I think Hannah's reign is over," she sighed. "Well, that's cool, then. I'll tell them. Later, Miley." "See ya, Oliver." Hanging up the phone, Miley let out another deep breath, and then teared up. "Yep. Hannah's over," she calmly said.

_**A/N:**_ I got the idea after watching the episode last night. I know there's gonna be one more episode soon, but I just wanted to get a head start on it. I hope you _HM_ fans enjoy the rest of this story.

There will be special appearances by most of the characters that have been on the show (_**yes**_, Jake, too). Cooper will be mentioned, but not seen. Also, the finale of the story is a real tearjerker, so you will have to get tissues! Ha-ha.

Please, **review **and **add to your favorites!** I'd appreciate it! Also, check out my _HSM_ stories as well! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Thoughts About Jake?

Thinking Back on the Past

Chapter 2: Second Thoughts… About Jake?

At the ranch, Miley opened the door to her new bedroom in the converted barn, Lilly following close behind. Sighing, she slumped down on the bed. "Lilly," she asked, looking up at the ceiling, "do you think that if I hadn't revealed myself to Jake, Jesse never would've come along?"

_**At the beach in Malibu, Miley took a deep breath as Jake Ryan approached her. "Hey, Miley," he greeted. "I got your call. What's up?" Miley stood up. "Jake," she sighed. "You were totally honest with me, but… I have a secret, too." **_

_**Jake had told her that his real name was Leslie. She had laughed, thinking it was a joke, but to her embarrassment, she realized it was true. **_

_**Jake raised his eyebrows in shock. "I'm not sure how you're gonna take it," she continued. Jake chuckled. "Oh, come on, how bad could it be?" His face fell as he guessed, "I mean, you're not married, are you?"**_

_**Miley laughed this time. "No, I'm not married and… neither is Hannah Montana."**_

_**Jake looked honestly surprised now. "What?" he asked as Miley turned around and put on a blonde wig.**_

_**His eyes widened as she turned back around. "I'm Hannah Montana," she took a deep breath, saying.**_

Back in the barn, Lilly sighed. "I don't know, Miley. I mean, who knows what could've happened if you didn't." "Yeah, you're right," Miley sighed, getting up.

A knock on the door made Lilly get it. She gasped. "Jake?" Miley looked at the door to find Jake smiling gently, wearing a graphic t-shirt, a buttoned shirt over it, and skinny jeans. "What are you doing here?" Miley asked. "I thought you went back to Phoenix."

Jake sighed. "I did go back, Miley. I just…" he took a deep breath, walking inside. "…I saw what you did last night. And I want to say I'm proud of you," he smiled, taking her hand. "And Jesse's a lucky guy. I'm sure he knows it."

"Thanks, Jake, but…" Miley sighed. "…you know this won't make me change my mind about you, you know," she glared at him. Jake, while in Phoenix shooting for a movie, cheated on Miley, nibbling another girl's ear.

"I know," Jake smiled. "And I'm not here for that. But I just wanted to let you know I respect you for revealing yourself."

He kissed Miley on the cheek, making her blush. "Thanks," she gushed. Lilly stepped in. "How did you get here?" she asked. "I took the plane here. After the ride back to Phoenix, I kind of figured it'd be right."

Miley chuckled. "I'm sorry I had to send you back in that kid costume," she snickered. "But I almost didn't want you to actually wear that." "Hey, it's cool. Sure, a lot of people laughed at me, but I pretty much deserved it."

Miley got up. "So, how long are you here for?" "Just tonight. I have to go back to shoot a few more scenes, though." "Oh, well, I'd love for you to stop by the pier. Lilly has a job there," she smiled.

Lilly glared at Miley. "Excuse me? Send the cheater over to Al Blaine's Fun-topia?" she scoffed. "No, thanks."

Miley and Jake looked at Lilly. "Fine," she sighed. "But it's not going to be all fun and games for you, Mister. Oh, no," she said, backing up to the door, walking outside.

Jake sighed. "So… what do you want to do?" "I don't know. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure," Jake smiled.

A/N: Ugh. Jake's back. Well, at least he's proud of her. I'm kind of thinking of maybe adding in a little jealousy from Jesse in the next chapter. Should I do that? Or should I skip the walk altogether, and pick things up afterwards at the pier?

By the way, I want to thank all the reviewers and subscribers for reading & reviewing my story! I promise chapter 3 will be up by the time the new episode, _"Can You See the Real Me?", _airs on Disney Channel.


End file.
